Team Seraph
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: AU. Mika and Yuu are female twins who are members of an FBI subgroup called Moon Demon Bureau. Multi-Chap. Cover Photo by carmenomo of deviantart (With Permission)
1. Chapter 1

**My entry for the AU fanfic contest at deviantart!**

 **Thank you to ResidentialPsycho for proofreading!**

* * *

"Yuu-chan…" Mikaela Hyakuya called out to her twin sister who was practicing at the shooting range. The blonde girl walks close her sister as Yuu removed her headset.

"Are we leaving?" asked Yuu.

"Yes. I've received the mission coordinates, and we were ordered to head out. Are you ready?"

"Yup! I'm ready!" Yuu smiled at Mika and pulled her out of the room. "Let's grab our guns from the Ammunition Room and get this mission done!" the cheerful half said, and she went straight to where the guns are.

"Yuu-chan..."

Yuu and Mikaela took their guns and proceeded to the parking lot where their car was parked. As they sat down, Mika tried to say something as she started the engines.

"Yuu-chan… There's something I have to tell you…"

"That can wait, Mika! We have to hurry!" The anxious Yuu raised her voice, indicating her urgency to get the job done. "We've been on this mission for months, and now we know the culprit. There's no time to chat!"

"Yuu-chan… please… The culprit's-!"

Before Mika could finish her sentence, they didn't notice that they were already on the scene. They both got down and were greeted by three of the agents.

"Mitsu Sangu, reporting. We have apprehended everyone involved in the case except for one. We have confirmed his location." Before continuing, Mitsu took out what looks to be an iPad and showed a map to the two. "He is located on the top floor and took Mr. Krul Tepes as hostage.

"Krul Tepes?" Mika asked. "You mean, THAT Krul Tepes?!" She clenched her fists and raised her voice.

"Ye-yes… As in the Krul Tepes who trained you, Ma'am Hyakuya…"

Mikaela was about to react when Yuu pulled her towards the building. "Come on! We really have to hurry!"

"Yu-Yuu-chan!"

Mika wasn't able to stop her as she let herself get dragged by Yuu. It was a relief that there were no enemies in guard. They didn't stop until they reached the top where the culprit and Krul Tepes were.

Upon reaching the top, Yuu opened the door and saw a slender man with violet-pink hair pointing a gun at a pink haired boy. The man turned his back and glared at the two who just entered.

"Well, well… If it isn't Yuu and Mika... How are you two?" The man asked as he then pointed the gun at them.

Yuu's eyes widened as she recognized the person in front of them. She fell on her knees in shock with Mika trying to calm her down. "Yuu-chan…"

"You didn't expect this, did you? I, who infiltrated the bureau and pretended to be your friend… I'd say, I had a great time… Finding about the bureau's secrets and resources from you…Hehehe…" The man laughed hysterically as he watched Yuu cry. "You… You monster!" Mika stood up and pointed her gun at the man. Compared to Yuu, she was calm and firm. "You traitor! You hurt Yuu, and you'll pay!"

Mika pulled the trigger but missed the man due to Yuu's intervention. "Stop… please… Don't… hurt him…" Yuu pleaded at Mika. She was trembling in shock and exhaustion. Finding out the truth tired her out emotionally. The Hyakuya twins were in stasis. Mika growled and glared at the man as Yuu's head was down and her tears flowed non-stop.

"You were indeed a great help, Yuu-san." The man turned his back against them and grabbed Krul by the collar. " Mr. Krul… I'm amazed that despite your young age, you were able to train Mikaela Hyakuya into a very great agent. You really are a prodigy." Krul Tepes glared at him as he clenched his small fists in anger. "And what do you care about that?" asked the angry Krul.

"Oh, I was just thinking if I could be your student… That's all…"

"I will never take you as my student!" shouted Krul.

"Even if I kill your precious Mikaela?"

All of them gasped as the man pulled the trigger and aimed at the blonde. They heard a loud sound and directed their gaze at Mikaela, who was shot at the left part of her chest.

"Mika…!"

"MIKA!"

"Now, Mr. Krul Tepes, will you do as I say?"

The man looked at Krul as Mika laid unconscious. Yu panicked, and Krul froze in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Onwards to Chapter 2!**_

* * *

"You will pay for this, Shino Hiragi!" Krul shouted at the young man who tied him. He then turned to Yuu and ordered her to take Mika away from Hiragi. "Yuu, take Mika away from here! Don't mind me! Just get him to the hospital!"

Yuu was still panicking after everything that had happened. She was breathing hard, trying to keep her composure. "But… I… I can't…"

Shino Hiragi once again pointed the gun at Mika and Yuu. "You will all die by my hands… I don't care about anything anymore… I hate the Bureau and I hate all of you…" He looked at Yuu with a cold expression. Yuu was crying hard as she looked painfully at the lavender-haired man.

"Please… Shino… stop this… I can talk to them for you… just stop it…"

"Yuu-chan… I will not go back… Even if it's for you…"

He put his gun down and left the scene quietly. After he left, Yuu hurried and untied the ropes. "Yuu, I'm okay now… Let's go and have Mika treated." Yuu simply nodded, and they carried Mika to the ground floor.

Mitsu saw them coming, so he met with them. "Hyakuya! What happened?!"

"Mika got shot by… Shino… and then… he left." Yuu and Krul laid Mika on a stretcher and answered Mitsu. Yuu's voice was shaking as she talked and gave the report to Mitsu.

"I see… So it was Shino…" He crossed his arms and gave out a groan.

"Wait, you didn't know it was him?" Krul asked.

"Well, no… When he kidnapped you, he was wearing a mask. He must've taken it off when you saw him…"

"Oh… that answers my question… Anyway, we have to look for him. Right now, he is a very dangerous person."

"You have nothing to worry. We will send out some agent to look for him." Mitsu saluted and left Yuu and Krul. "You should get some rest…" He put his hand on Yuu's shoulder to comfort her. "Mika's going to be alright…As for Shino… we'll bring him back. Okay?"

The black haired girl just nodded quietly and went back to her room. She went straight home, feeling dazed and very tired. "Mika… Shino…" A tear left her eye as she fell asleep on her bed, alone, for the first time in her life.

Mikaela and Yuuki Hyakuya were orphans who lost their parents during their covert operation. Ever since then, the two trained really hard to become agents. Yuu decided to train with the operatives from the Bureau. Mikaela, however, was taken by Krul Tepes due to a certain incident. During the period of their training, Yuuki met Shino Hiragi. He was a young man who was born to the Hiragi family, a family known for their leadership at the Bureau. It was a year ago when Shino decided to leave without saying a word.

"Pretended to be my friend? Yet he said he can't go back even if it's for… me…" Yuu woke up in the middle of the night, clutching her pillow. It was the first time she slept without Mika and the first time she saw Shino pointing a gun at her. "Why…?"

She cried softly, not letting a soul hear her sniffling. She thought deeply as to why this was happening to her. Little did she know that everyone was pretty shocked when they heard that Shino Hiragi left. He was a great agent with great skills and great intelligence. To her, it seemed liked no one cared when he left, but they were all hiding their disappointment after his departure.

As she started to doze off again, her cellphone started to ring. She answered it, even though it was an unknown number. "He…hello?"

"Is this Ms. Yuuki Hyakuya?"

"Uhm… yes… that's me… Is there something wrong?" The girl was now fully awake and sat down on her bed.

"I'm the doctor attending to your sister. She just woke up and wanted to see you."

"Ah…! I'll be right there!"

"Good. She's in room 319. You do know what hospital, right?"

"Yes!" Yuu held the phone between her ear and shoulder. She was getting dressed, excited to see Mika.

"See you soon."

"Thanks, Doctor!"

She hung up and went straight to the hospital. It was a few kilometers from her home, so she ran as fast as she could to reach the hospital. Still trying to catch her breath, she proceeded to the receptionist and told them she was visiting Mikaela Hyakuya of room 319. She was given directions, so she hurried to her destination.

Yuu opened the door and saw Mika sitting straight on the hospital bed. "Yuu-chan… you're here." Mika gave her usual smile as Yuu went to hug her sister.

"Mika…"

"Are you okay, Yuu-chan?"

"Why… Why are you worried about me? You should… worry about yourself," She sniffed in-between words.

"I'm worried because of Hiragi-san."

"I'll be fine…" The black-haired girl cried on her sister and hugged her even tighter.

When Yuu finally calmed down, she sat down on a chair and started to converse with Mika.

"So… that thing you wanted to tell me… you knew it was Shino… How?"

"Huh?"

"Mitsu told us they didn't know it was Shino…"

"I see…"

"Mika…?"

"Listen. A few days ago, there was a note addressed to me. There, information about the planned kidnapping was written. At first, I didn't worry about it. But when they gave the mission and I read it, I immediately noticed that it was similar with the note. So, I figured that it was him…"

"I see… so that's why you wanted to talk… you didn't want me to find out…"

"Of course… I won't forgive myself if you got hurt…."

"Mika…."

"Now that you know, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know yet… but let's start once you've recovered."

"Sure."

The two siblings hugged each other, feeling the warmth of the other as they tried to endure the pain they experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days, Mika was well enough to be discharged from the hospital. The two were getting dressed for a mission they got this morning.

"Hey, Mika… This mission…." Yuu asked as she tried to understand the contents of the documents.

"We just need to guard some high ranked politician. His bodyguards got sick and wanted someone to protect him…"

"But we're secret agents!"

"I know what you're saying… but since you declined a lot of jobs because I was at the hospital, this is the only thing they can give us right now… and not to mention we need money to pay for the hospital bills…"

"Well…"

"Oh, and don't worry… We can still be undercover. The client said to remain discreet and act as guests to get the suspects act."

"So he wanted them to act? Why? Why endanger his life?"

"Those people his trying to bait are responsible for the ill livestock that infected the people. It's quite a long story but he only requires us to help catch them… and of course protect him…"

"I guess it's better than nothing…"

"Right. This setting is a bit unusual but we're getting paid so I say we just accept it."

Yuuki nodded at Mika as they both left their home. Upon arriving at the client's house, they were seated at the living room where guests are welcomed.

"Welcome! I'm glad you accepted this job." A man in his late 50's came and welcomed them with open arms.

"It's not like we…" Mika hit her sister with her elbow as she stopped her from saying one more word.

"Uh… My sister and I are happy to work for you. Can you elaborate about the mission?"

"Of course. As you've read from the documents, these people were the ones who caused the plague. They are scientists who believe that mankind should be wiped clean. They created a virus that's undetectable to infect the animals at various farms. Well, I think you know the rest." answered the man with a serious expression.

"Yes, we've heard about this… I just want to ask, why did you want us to hide our identity?" The curious Mika asked as Yuu listened carefully at the conversation.

"The truth is, we knew from the start regarding their identity. The problem was, there was no evidence to prove it. We sent out invitations for a party so lure them out. We specifically indicated a place where we'll gather the produce. Of course, it was only a pseudo farm so no private property will be harmed. I'm willing to sacrifice a few animals just for them to be arrested."

"I understand…."

"That's not all… I'm willing to pay you the amount you want me to pay you. In return, you have to investigate the farm and protect the people during the party."

"That's no problem, sir. Shall we investigate now?"

"That'll be great. Here's a map going to the said farm. There are farmers assigned to the place so it looks convincing. They just started setting things up yesterday evening so I assumed everything's still fine."

Mika took the small map from the politician and nodded in agreement. They stood up as the two prepared to leave. "Leave it to us. We'll take care of it."

"Thank you. Good Luck." The man shook Mika and Yuu's hand as the two left the man's manor.

As the two rode a carriage, they talked about their plan to catch the suspect. Aside from the map, they were also given a few images showing what the fake farm looks like. They devised a way to observe without anyone seeing them so that they can catch them off guard. They weren't sure if they'll catch them on the scene or if they'll wait until the party.

"I wonder what that guy plans to do during the party... Will they even come?"

"We're not quite sure. If the party fails, then we can just hand out the video we'll be recording… but…"

"Huh? But what?"

"I wonder if that politician is part of this…"

"Mika, what are you saying? He was the one who asked for our help. Why hire agents if he's part of it?"

"…"

Mika remained silent as Yuu waited for a response. Mika wanted to shrug the feeling she was having but she just couldn't drop it. She wanted to think it through since it was really bothering her. She was then patted by Yuu who noticed her sister's uneasiness. "Don't worry… I'm here. We'll get through this, okay?"

Yuu smiled widely at the blonde girl, assuring her that everything will work out just fine.

"Thanks, Yuu-chan."

"Don't mention it… We're sisters! We should always help each other no matter the circumstance, right?"

Mika nodded happily and hugged her sister real quick.

As the two sisters were travelling towards the farm, a visitor came to the politician's manor.

"Well, well. Aren't you a risk taker…?"

"Be quiet, Kuriko Hiiragi…"

"I'm just here as the representative of my group… Chess Belle."

The black haired female scientist and the indigo haired male politician sat down across each other and started to talk.

"Isn't that the black haired girl Shino was talking about?" The scientist asked, crossing her leg as she opened her mouth. "Yeah. She's the one…"

"Why does Shino want her? I can't believe my half-brother asked us to do this…"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Isn't he your brother?"

"You do know how I feel towards him, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Those two hold something that you people want. Your brother found out about it since he's been snooping around the bureau."

"You mean…?"

"Exactly."

"So he plans to use this plan to get them…"

"Of course. Why would we even get through all this trouble if we didn't want them? It's a good thing they took the bait… You know, kidnapping one of their friends?"

"You people like to kidnap people…"

"So? It gets the job done. We'll just wait for the right time to grab those two. Meanwhile, you keep funding us, alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm not backing out from the contract."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait!_

 _I present chapter 4! Please remember it's a genderbend AU so there might be confusions and some OOC._

 _Thanks again to carmenomo for the Fem!YuuMika and M!Krul. They look awesome :D_

 _Please R & R! oh, and report any grammatical errors or misspellings. It's 3am here so I might not have noticed :D_

* * *

"Yuu-chan… I still think we shouldn't do this…"

"Come on, Mika… You were the one who said to take the job…" Yuuki scratched her head as she look at Mika confusingly. Mika just sighed deeply and faced Yuu.

"My uneasiness started when we met him. Chess Belle is hiding something… I know it…"

"Ahhh! Mika! I had enough. Just stop worrying, okay?" Yuu patted her sister and gave a wide smile. The two were currently sitting on a few crates inside a barn where a few chickens were kept. They've been there since they left Belle's manor. A few minutes after their small chat, Yuu's phone started to ring. She took it out immediately and answered it. "Yes? Yuuki Hyakuya speaking…"

Continuous panting was heard from the other side of the line. The caller was catching their breath as Yuu tried to say something. "Uhm… who's this…?"

Mika was quiet and observed Yuu as she talked to the caller.

"Yuuki-san… Bad news…Yomi… was kidnapped…!" The caller finally caught their breath and told Yuu the reason for the call.

Surprised, Yuu jumped from the crate and yelled." What!? How!?" This time, Mika was also on high alert.

"She was on a mission and all of a sudden we lost contact. Some of the agents went to the location of the mission. That's when they found out."

"How are you sure she was kidnapped?"

"There was a note… I have your friend… If you want us to free her, give us the Hyakuya sisters… that's what it says…" The caller replied.

"I see… We're still in the middle of a mission. We'll get to it as soon as we go back."

"No, we'll handle it. Just focus on the mission you're doing right now…"

"Okay. You guys be careful there…"

"I should be saying that to you…"

Yuu hung up the phone and looked at Mika. "We have a problem… They got Yomi."

"Yomi? You mean Saotome-san?"

"Yes…." Yuu bowed her head down but was comforted by Mika. "She's a strong archer… She can handle herself…"

"I know, Mika… But she got kidnapped because of us…"

Mika was all quiet as she knew that they were to blame. The two thought deeply as to why they want the two of them so badly. "Yuu-chan… We have to get out of here…."

"What…?" Yuu was taken by surprise. It was unusual for Mika to be the one to abandon a mission. "I think it is way too dangerous for the both of us to stay here…"

"Mika, we can't just leave! The party will start in an hour and we have to do this mission!"

Feeling defeated, Mika let out a breath and gave a small smile. "Okay, okay… Fine. We're not sure anyway…"

"Now that's the Mika I know… Not leaving something unfinished…" The black-haired girl rested her arm around the blonde's shoulder and smiled again.

The two waited for a little longer until they heard a sound coming from the outside. They concluded that they were the culprits behind the plague so they hid behind a few haystacks and turned on their video camera.

"I know you're in here… Yuuki and Mikaela Hyakuya…." Upon entering, a black-haired woman blurted out as she went straight to the middle of the small barn. The two remained quiet and let her talk.

"We have your friend… You know… that Saotome girl…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm not going to hurt you… Just show yourselves and let's have a talk."

"…"

".."

"You two are really a handful… You may have gotten Tepes back but we're not going to stop… not until we get both of you."

"What do you want from us?"

"Yuu-chan…!"

Yuuki suddenly stood up and showed herself to the woman. She was really angry and looked at her with a glare. Mika followed suit but she had a calmer expression.

"Ah… That is for you to find out…. Anyway, let's stop this charade…"

"What…!?"

All of a sudden, 5 black-suited guys grabbed the two tightly. "Let us go!"

"You're not going to get away!"

"Stop resisting. You may be agents but you are no match against trained assassins." The woman placed her index finger under Yuu's chin. "Wow… I see now how Shino fell in love with you…"

Hearing what the woman said, Yuu's eyes widened and turned her gaze at her.

"Aw… Do you miss your little boy?"

"…"

"The silent treatment again… Boys take them outside."

The 5 assassins knocked the two unconscious and took them to a secret hideout.

Meanwhile, Shino Hiiragi was listening in to the conversation and when he confirmed that the two were taken in, he turned his attention to Yomi Saotome, who was tied down.

"How could you! You were out friend! And… and… to have Yuu and Mika-san get kidnapped…"

"Shut up, Yomi. Take her out and free her. Make sure she's blindfolded." A masked guy was beside him at that moment and immediately took hold of Yomi. "Let me go!"

The masked man put a blindfold around Yomi's eyes and rendered her unconscious. He carried her and proceeded to a familiar street to safely let her go without giving their location.

A few days later, Yomi Saotome woke up and was greeted by Mitsu Sangu.

"Mitsu… Ugh, my head hurts…" She touched her aching head as Mitsu tried to calm her down. "Easy… Yomi, you need rest…"

"No, I'm fine… but Yuu and Mika-san…"

"We know… They haven't been back and a note was sent to us saying they've taken them."

"Shino Hiiragi is part of it…"

"I'm not surprised… Heck even Chess Belle was in on it…"

"Chess Belle? The politician?"

"Yeah. The two were supposed to do a mission for him but they disappeared there… We found out a lot of information that he's part of Hiiragi's scheme…"

"I'm sorry… If I wasn't so powerless…"

"Don't worry about it… We're going to get them back…." Mitsu patted his friend's back and hugged her. "You have to tell us what Hiiragi was after… that is, if you know…"

"The reason they are after Yuu and Mika-san is… because they are the Seraphs…"

"Seraphs?"

"Mitsu, you are aware of the secret project run by the Bureau right?"

"I know that it exists but I don't know much…"

"It turns out that Yuu and Mika, upon their birth, were injected with some kind of serum that lets them access the remaining 90% of the brain's usage…"

"What…? Is that even possible?"

"Yes… From what Hiiragi explained to me when I was tied, Kuriko Hiiragi was the one who created it when he was younger. He believed that anyone who can use a hundred percent of the brain will become unstoppable. Kuriko Hiiragi was a scientist at the Bureau…"

"Why are they all former Bureau members…" Mitsu sighed and urged Yomi to continue.

"Yeah… I know, right? Anyway, Yuu and Mika were brought to a hideout just before I was released. I don't know any more than that."

"Hmm…"

"Oh, wait, you said that you have information about them…."

"Oh, right… That…. Well, we dug up some files from a memory card dropped by Shino… Mr. Krul was the one who found it…"

"Whoa… I didn't know about that…"

"Proves to show how good Mr. Krul is… Anyway, we found out that Shino Hiiragi was just a right hand to the two. Those two are Kuriko Hiiragi the scientist and Chess Belle the politician. At first, it was only a plan to take over the bureau but since Shino got hold of some juicy info, they changed their plan. The livestock incident existed to lure Yuu and Mika. They sure have luck on their side that the sisters will accept the job…"

"I agree… what else do we know?"

"Well… they have planted bombs all over the city…"

"What!?"

"They had this contingency plan that if it didn't go according to their plan, they'll just blow up the whole place."

"They're crazy… Their plans are too… random… I can't see any relevance between these facts…"

"Most likely it's to throw us off…"

"I guess… I wonder how those two are faring…" Yomi bowed her head as she thought about Mika and Yuu's condition. Mitsu had his arms crossed and was not able to give an answer to Yomi's query. Both of them were indeed worried but there's nothing they could do at the moment. There were a lot of things they don't know about the Moon Demon Bureau. They were beginning to think that maybe there is something going on and the group is involved… directly.

"I see that you both are still uncooperative…"

Kuriko Hiiragi glared at Yuu and Mika, both full of bruises and cuts after she tortured them. The two were in a daze, tired from all the beating while they try to stay awake. Their backs were leaning against each other, supporting their stance.

"Just let them be for a while. You've hurt them fairly enough… Kuriko."

"How dare you address me like that… Shino, don't tell me you still hold feelings towards her…" Kuriko pointed at Yuu as she talked. "I don't understand… Why do you like her so much?"

"I don't like her… I don't care about her…" Shino left without a second thought.

"Tch…Really now…"

* * *

 _Chapter 5 will be the last and it'll be uploaded in a few hours. :D_

 _This is for a contest at DA so I was hoping to finish it as soon as possible._


	5. Chapter 5

_Final Chapter is up!_

 _Not sure about a sequel but... well, I'm thinking about it._

* * *

"Don't worry about Shino…"

"Chess…"

"There's no point in worrying about him. What's important is that we have these two with us."

"I know."

Kuriko Hiiragi was still staring at the limp figures of the Hyakuya sisters when Chess Belle went in. He stood beside her and looked at them malevolently. He approached the metal bars that divided them and the two girls. He banged on the bars and gave out a laugh. "How's life? Doing great?"

The older Hiiragi ignored Chess' gesture and left him to prepare for the grand finale. Chess left as well, leaving the two alone in the cold, dark room.

"Yuu-chan…"

"Mika…"

"I feel like… sleeping…"

"We can't… Mika… "

"…"

"…"

Both girls slowly lost consciousness as they were eaten away by the darkness. Unknown to them, they were slowly carried to a vessel that will activate their Seraph ability. Chess, Shino and Kuriko were watching from afar as the two girls got examined by the machine. Electricity jolted through their bodies and the excruciating pain made them scream as loud as their lungs could handle. It went on for a few minutes until the machine made a beeping sound, indicating that the serum inside them were activated.

However, they were not expecting that what they did was too much for Yuuki and Mikaela's bodies. Their skins were full of bruises and blood clotting was evident. Their heartbeats stopped and their lifeless body lay cold.

"We… failed? What the hell happened…?" Chess was the first to react. He couldn't believe that they have failed. "Their bodies were merely weak… no… maybe…this wasn't the right way to—"

Chess grabbed Kuriko by the collar and yelled. "What? You're saying this now? You're the scientist! You should have known! You were the one who administered the serum right? Why? I funded on this project just to fail miserably?"

Kuriko was just quiet but she was as frustrated as Chess. They didn't realize that Shino left their side and was now freeing Mika and Yuu. Kuriko saw it and alerted Chess, but the politician was way too angry to care about their test subjects and the traitor.

"Yuu… I'm sorry…" Shino whispered under his breath, carrying the bodies of Yuu and Mika. He took them outside and lied them down on the cold ground. He took two vials and a syringe, inserting the needle in one of the vials to transfer the liquid. He then shot Yuu with the liquid and then hurriedly replenished the syringe with the other vial. He administered the liquid to Mika.

"This… will repair the dead tissues and cells in your body… I'm sorry… It was my fault… I hated what they did to you… When I found out that you were one of the Seraphs… I just…" Tears started to fall from Shino's eyes. He was hugging Yuu very tightly, afraid of letting her go.

"I hope you forgive me for this… I… I was stupid… I was mad… I was insecure… Even though I was in the Bureau far longer than you… you'd end up being stronger than me if you awaken to your abilities… I… I didn't care about your feelings… Damn… I don't even know how I will apologize for this…"

He was about to kiss Yuuki when he was brought to a halt. A gunshot wound appeared, his blood staining his shirt. He turned his back and saw Chess pointing a gun at him. He was trembling and blood splattered all over him. Shino fell to the ground and the last thing he heard were the Bureau members' footsteps coming towards them.

It's already been a whole year since the incident. The Bureau was disbanded due to their involvement to the Seraph project. Yomi Saotome, Mitsu Sangu, Yuuki Hyakuya and Mikaela Hyakuya formed a small group that helps people for a fee. They go by the name Team Seraph. At the moment, they are gathered together to talk about the incident. Their manager, Ms. Shiho Kimizuki entered the meeting room as they started to chat.

"So… it looks like Shino had amnesia so they couldn't arrest him. He's still at the hospital since the doctors want to check his condition on a daily basis. Chess Belle was arrested for being the mastermind in kidnapping the both of you and for the murder of Kuriko Hiiragi." Mitsu said.

"…and we're both okay! We're still our normal selves!" Yuu smiled widely as he threw his arm on Mika's shoulder. Mika smiled awkwardly at her sister and removed her hand from her shoulder.

"Looks like you kids are well-informed." Shiho Kimizuki broke her silence and gently looked at the young ones in front of her.

"We were former members of the Moon Demon Bureau… I guess being informed is a given…" Yomi Saotome replied.

"I came here to check up on you guys. I will be leaving now since I have to meet up with our client." After finishing her statement, Ms. Shiho left them and waved good bye to them without turning her back.

"What should we do now?" Mika asked, looking at them one by one.

"What do you mean, Mika?" asked the black-haired girl.

"Are you going to see Shino-san?" Mika asked hesitantly, paying kind to Yuu's feelings.

"I've been visiting him, and as expected, he doesn't remember me… He's back to his kind self but being forgotten hurts… a lot…" Yuu's head was down as she answered. Mika looked at her sadly, regretting that she had to ask.

"I'm not too sad though… At least he could start fresh…" Yuu added as she smiled weakly. "It won't change the fact that it all happened but I'm happy to know that it's not going to burden him with the pain and suffering…"

"You're right…" Mika grinned at Yuu and patted her back.

"Now that we're on the topic of partners… What about you, Mika-san? How's life with Mr. Krul?"

"Wh-what?"

For the first time in her life, Yuu saw Mika flustered and blushing.

"Krul and I aren't dating! We only have the Teacher-Student relationship… No more, no less…" Mika said as her face turned apple red.

"Cute as always, Mika..."

The group turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They were surprised to see a pink-haired man entering the room. "Krul!" Mika stood up, shocked to see her teacher.

"My, my… is that how you greet your teacher?"

Mika didn't answer a word but Krul didn't waste any time and approached Mikaela. He grabbed her and pulled her close, stealing a kiss from her. The blonde girl was all red and was staring into nothingness.

"Whoa… Mr. Krul…"

"No need to be so formal… you can just call me Krul… From now on, I'll be part of your group." Krul said with a smile.

"Really? You'll be a great help!" Yuu's excitement was really showing off. In fact, all of them were happy. "Let's be friends, okay?" The pink-haired man said. "Oh, I have a surprise for you all." He added.

He went to the door and left, but went back inside after a minute. "I would like you to meet my assistant."

Krul Tepes opened the door and revealed a very familiar face.

"Shino!?" Yuu, Mitsu and Yomi shouted in unison as the three stood up in shock.

"Hello. My name is Shino Hiiragi… I'm happy to work with you guys." The lavender haired man bowed his head and then gave out a smile.

"No way… Shino…" Mitsu let out a gasp.

"He still has amnesia but he was allowed to be discharged… at my request…."

"Hi, Yuuki-chan… Nice to see you again…"

"Ye-yeah…" Yuu blushed as Shino walked towards her. Like what Krul did to Mika, Shino also kissed Yuu.

"I had a feeling that I should've kissed you a long time ago."

This time, however, Yuu was the one left on a trance."

Shino sat her down and said, "Will she be okay?"

"Oh, don't worry… She'll be fine!" Yomi answered the confused and worried Shino.

"I guess all's well that ends well, huh?"

…and so, Team Seraph continued their mission to help lots of people with the help of the prodigy Krul Tepes and the new Shino Hiiragi.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
